The present invention relates to a throttle control system comprising an operating lever operable in response to an operation of an accelerator pedal, and a control level operatively connected to an actuator, the levers being connected to a throttle shaft which includes a throttle valve and which is rotatably carried on a support and spring-biased in a direction to close the throttle valve.